


pretend that you want it, don't react

by httpsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but he breaks louis and louis can't deal with the sadness so he doesn't, don't worry happy ending, harry still understands how the vampire world works tho, he shuts off his emotions, ordinary! harry, sorry the tags might not make sense, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a vampire. </p><p>harry is the mortal who breaks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend that you want it, don't react

"Just do it," Ella purred, pink lips tickling Louis' ears. She smiles, a small laugh escaping when she sees Louis shiver. Sitting back in her plush chair, a satisfied grin etched onto her thin face, "You know you want to."

"N-No," Louis shrugs away, blue eyes avoiding her dark red ones. He pictures the beautiful green eyes he fell in love with but then he remembers who they belong to and there are suddenly tears in his eyes. He shakes his head, shutting his eyes tightly, "No, I-I can't!"

"Why not?" she whispers, dragging out her words, "Don't you want to end it? End the pain. Don't you want to feel numb again?"

"It's not right, it's not right," Louis mumbles to himself, ignoring the tears that fall freely down his pale cheeks. He thinks of Liam who would look at him with pitied brown eyes and shake his head. Louis' voice shakes, "I can't do it. Humans were meant to feel."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Ella snaps, "We're not fucking humans." 

"Why do you want me to do it anyways?" Louis asks quizzically, his brow furrowing in thought. 

"Becuase your lot is far too uptight," Ella laughs, "C'mon, live a little. It's not like I'm begging you to suck your little curly haired pet's blood." 

"Don't call him that," Louis says harshly, his voice filled with venom. 

"Wow, you must really be in love," the girl shakes her head, making a small tsk-ing noise, "The boy breaks your heart and you still defend him. You're pathetic." 

"I can't do it," Louis confesses weakly, "I can't." 

"You can," Ella says quietly, brushing away the small droplets falling from his bright blue eyes, "You know how. You know how to do it. End it, Louis, end it."

So he does. 

-

"Louis?"

"Hm?" Louis snaps out of his daze and looks away from the window. He turns to find Zayn watching him curiously. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, couldn't really be better," Louis lies, blue eyes watching the ticking clock. Zayn offers him a slice of pizza. Louis looks at it in disgust, "Why do you even eat that? It's not like you can taste it."

"You turned it off," Niall says from the corner, blue eyes watching Louis fiercely, "You turned it off." 

"What are you talking about?" Louis acts oblivious, twisting his shirt in his hands. 

"Don't act dumb with me," Niall spits bitterly, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You didn't," Zayn pleads. brown eyes filled with worry, "Tell me you didn't."

"I have no clue as to what you two are on about but I'm leaving and I hope when I come back, you will be gone," Louis speaks quietly. He slips out of the room without another word and or glance to his so called best friends. 

-

"And why are you here alone?"

"You looking to change that?" Louis smirks at the younger man. His blue eyes instantly land on the man's smooth, pale neck before they make their way up to his face. He appears to be in his early twenties, nearly as young as eighteen, and has curly brown hair that remind him of someone but Louis is too drunk to remember who. 

"I mean," the man pauses, looking Louis up and down, "If it would help you, I don't mind."

"I do think it would help me, a little boy like me in a bad world like this? There's no telling what sorts of monsters there are."

"It would probably be best if I walked you home," the man laughs, touching Louis' arm delicately. Louis notices his nails are short and he wonders if the man bites his nails when he's nervous just like Harry does. The stranger doesn't seem to notice Louis blanking out for a few seconds and continues to talk, "Maybe stay the night to make sure you're safe."

"My own hero!" Louis cheers, a charming smile painted on his porcelain features, "What's my hero's name?"

"Nick," the man beams, eyes shining (or maybe that's the reflection of the bar lights, "Nick Smith."

And of course he's got dimples as well and lopsided grin and Louis just can't seem to remember where he's seen a face like this before. He doesn't want to bother to try anyways, "Well, Nick, you've made me a very lucky man."

"I would like to say otherwise, any man who gets to go home with you is the luckiest man alive," Nick winks. 

"Alright, I think we're stretching the truth here," Louis giggles. He sets his drink down and leaves the club, this time, not alone like how he arrived. 

-

"You're eyes are red."

"What?" Louis asks, looking up from his book. Zayn is watching him intensely, tightly gripping onto his pencil. 

"You're eyes," Zayn says, putting his sketchbook down, "They're red."

"Are they now?" Louis hums, resuming where he left off before flipping the page. He doesn't want to get into the topic and hopes Zayn will drop it. It seems, the world isn't that kind for him. 

"You know they are. Who was it?"

"Some bloke from a club, can't remember his name..." Louis confesses, his voice trails off, red eyes pondering in thought. 

"Louis," Zayn's voice is harsh but deep in his eyes, there is concern, "You need to stop this now."

"Or what? I'm not even doing anything."

"This isn't you!"

"Maybe you didn't know me at all," Louis responds, voice clipped. He looks up from his book again, biting his lip.

"I get that you're broken, I get that he broke you, alright?" Zayn says tiredly, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "But this isn't right and you know it. And I don't know who even told you this was something to do, but they're wrong Louis, they're wrong."

"You don't know anything," Louis spits, clapping his book shut.

"I know he wouldn't want to see you like this," Zayn murmurs quietly. 

"He doesn't care about me anymore," Louis says numbly, "He doesn't care at all."

"You know that isn't true?"

"Do I? He left, in case you've forgotten."

Zayn sees the pieces of humanity returning and he can see Louis fighting so hard to keep them away, "He cares about you, he always will."

Louis' eyes turn a hue of blue before returning to red, a few shades darker, "He never did."

-

"Have I seen you at the UNI before?" she giggles loudly. Louis cringes at the scent of her perfume but forces a flawless smile on his face. 

"Perhaps," he responds vaguely, "And whom might you be?"

"I'm-I'm Penelope," she slurs, clutching on to Louis for support, "And you, you're cute. Perfect, even."

"Could say the same about you, babe," Louis winks, taking another sip from his drink, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Okay," Penelope laughs, "I'm not much a clubber anyways."

"Of course not," Louis snorts, "You don't seem like the type."

They end up at random park, lips attached near the swing set. No one is around but that's to be expected as it's nearly three in the morning. The only sound around the pair is birds singing in the distance. Louis reaches a hand up her shirt and snakes it behind her back, stopping just at the bra, "Fuck, babe, you're so hot."

"Am I?" she asks, lips moving down towards Louis' neck. He hums in pleasure, though in the back of his mind he's thinking of someone else.

"Let me," Louis says, pulling his hand away. He lowers himself and presses his lips to her neck. There's a snapping sound a few feet away and Penelope freezes, green eyes wide with fear. Louis mumbles, "It's alright, we're alone."

"Do you believe in monsters?" she asks, her voice trembling as Louis continues to leave marks on her neck. 

"Of course there are monsters in the world," Louis whispers huskily, fangs beginning to emerge as he continues to press against her neck, "And I just happen to be one of them."

-

"Louis, please," Niall shows up at his door, knocking, "Just open up, we need to talk."

"Fuck off," Louis grumbles from inside, shaking two tablets out from the container.

"Listen, your eyes are red-"

"Yes, they're fucking red! We've established this!"

"-And you know what that means," Niall continues, ignoring Louis' angry interruption, "Why are you doing this? You promised you would never-"

"Promises are bullshit," Louis snaps, "I know what I promised, but you know what Niall?"

Louis opens the door, eyes a fiery red and seem to only become darker and darker as he speaks, tone rushed and angered, "I was a different person back then, I'm not him anymore! I'm not him, I'm me and if you don't want me, then you can go get in line with Harry."

"No," Niall shakes his head, trying to keep calm, "This is going to stop now. You're going to turn your emotions back on, you're going to call Harry god dammit."

"You're not the boss of me," Louis says shortly, slamming the door shut. He hopes his friends have given up on him by now, lord knows he already did awhile a go. 

-

Ella's hair is blue today, a pretty cotton candy blue and Louis loves it. Her perfectly shaped lips are glossed in bright red lipstick and leaves marks all over Louis.

"I'll help you get over the curly haired twink," Ella giggles, softly blowing a strand of hair out of Louis' face. It's then she notices the change in Louis' eyes. She leans in closer (if that was even possible) and whispers into his ear, "Red suits you better."

Louis chuckles, "Blue looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"I could dye your hair if you want," Ella offers before continuing to press her lips to Louis', "Any color you want, baby."

Louis thinks of Harry's least favorite color and remembers Harry telling him it was purple. He pulls away for a moment, "Even purple?"

"Anything you want."

-

"You know I hate that color," a quite voice says, referring to Louis' new hair color. And oh god, it's his voice and Louis isn't ready for this. Why of all days, does he have to talk to him? Louis isn't read. He isn't and he feels like he's about to pass out but that can't happen because then Harry will think he's pathetic and definitely never talk to him. 

Louis takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, he focuses and suddenly he feels okay. 

"And why should I care?" Louis asks, looking at Harry through his red eyes. Louis' voice is cold and uncaring and it makes Harry's stomach drop. The cafe is nearly empty but Louis regrets coming. Of course Harry would be here, he showed Louis this place. 

"Y-You're eyes..." Harry appears shocked and Louis laughs. 

"They're red, I know," Louis responds bluntly.

"But that only happens when... when you feed on a human..."

"You got that right genius," Louis says sarcastically. 

"Lou-"

"Don't," Louis cuts off harshly, "I don't care about you anymore, got it? It's sad you haven't moved on but I mean, can't really blame you, sweet cheeks," Louis winks. He then pushes his chair back loudly and leaves.

Harry wipes away any traces of tears and rushes to grab his coffee before fleeing the small coffee shop. 

-

"What happened to him, Zayn?" Harry whimpers, "He said he doesn't care about me anymore."

"Don't believe him, Haz," Liam says, brown eyes softening at the sight. Zayn looks down, unsure of what to say. Nothing is said for a moment.

"Louis is just- he's just going through some stuff," Zayn tries to word carefully. Liam looks at him curiously, wondering what he could possible mean.

"He did it, you know," Niall interrupts, deciding Harry should know, "He did what we said we would never do."

"What? What did he do? Murder someone?" Harry asks anxiously. 

"Might as well have," Niall mutters, shutting his eyes and sighing.

"He turned his emotions, his "humanity" as some may call it, off," Zayn explains, trying to get Liam and Harry to understand.

"Did-did I do that?"

"No," Liam rushes out, knowing what was beginning to fill Harry's mind, "No, he did it to himself."

"This is my fault," Harry says miserably, "Don't even try-" 

"Don't do that," Niall warns, worry shinning through his crystal blue eyes, "It's his fault, you didn't force him to do this."

"Then who did?" Harry looks up, "Lou would have never done this."

"I don't know," Zayn sighs, "I really don't."

-

"Louis, please call me back. I need to talk to you."

"Louis I love you. Please, call me back."

"You're worrying me here, boobear, I need you. Call me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This is stupid. I'm stupid."

"I love you."

"I wish you loved me too."

Harry's on his fifth drink but he continues to leave messages on Louis' voicemail and the room is spinning and tilting- or maybe that's just him. The bartender shoot him a look of sympathy when Harry orders another beer, to which Harry glares and mumbles, "Fuck off."

When Harry thinks the world is ending and his heart still hurts and he can't talk right and he can't tell if he's actually alive or not, his phone rings. Too drunk to mumble a hello, Harry stays silent but instantly recognizes the lovely, soft yet somehow scratchy voice. 

"I never said I didn't."

The phone call is ended before Harry can even register what the voice said. But it did end before Harry passes out. 

-

All five boys are sat in Louis' living room. Niall had shown up to play FIFA and then one by one, each boy appeared. Well, Harry trailed quietly behind Liam. Louis sat in the corner, moodily scrolling on his phone but never speaking unless spoken too.

"Louis, what do you want for dinner?"

"Don't care, it's not like I can taste shitty food anyways," Louis answers coldly. Harry fidgets in his seat, trying to keep his mouth shut until he can't any longer. He stands up and walks towards Louis. 

"Please, just turn it back on," Harry pleads, tears pooling in the green eyes Louis had fallen for years ago. The room goes quiet. 

"I-I can't," Louis stutters, "Why did you leave me?"

"I was stupid, I know, but I can't and won't ever do it again," Harry whispers "Please, Lou, I love you."

Louis looks down, his red eyes returning to their shade of blue. He glances up for a moment before he falls to the floor, unmoving. Zayn jumps out his seat, pushing Harry to the side.

"Shit," he curses, tapping Louis' cheek lightly, "Louis, wake up, Wake up."

Louis suddenly sits up, gasping for air. His wide blue eyes look around the room, "What happened? Where's Harry?"

"Right here," Harry raises a hand, his voice quiet, "You shut off- you shut off your emotions."

Louis' mouth falls open in surprise, "Harry, you can't ever do this again. You can't let me get that bad."

"I won't," Harry rushes out, pulling Louis into a tight hug, pressing his lips harshly against Louis' hair, "I won't. I won't. I won't."

"It was about time you dipshits," Niall calls from the entrance of the kitchen, munching on a bag of tortilla chips, "You're both fucking stupid."


End file.
